


When he twirls you just right

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ??? - Freeform, M/M, Undercover, kind of, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 13:05:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7575064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>They’d been roommates for their few years at the academy. They’d come back to their dorm and Hunk would often listen to him complain about his fleeting girlfriends and was the one who helped him come to term with his still crumbling heterosexuality and coming to terms with the fact he’s had crushes on boys and has a rather stereotypical way of displaying it. Hunk had been his number 1 support. It was probably the reason Lance had fallen super hard. Unlike most of the boys he had been wistfully pining which resembled like schoolboys pulling pigtails, Lance was rather touchy feely with Hunk.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	When he twirls you just right

“You’re supposed to talk me out of this.” Lance looked down to what he was wearing. Hunk patted his shoulders, attempting to take away the invisible dust that had formed there. Allura walked around Lance, a hand on her chin. She leaned in scrutinizing him up and down. Lance shied away from his personal space being invaded. Allura nodded her head, content with what she saw.

“I’m glad he didn’t. You make an excellent stand-in.” Coran nodded his head, agreeing with the princess’ words. Lance grumbled to himself, Hunk laughed under his breath.

“Just imagine it as cosplay.” Lance grimaced and made an audible annoyed noise, but soon gave up, being unable to stay mad at Hunk for too long.

“Next time I’m picking the characters.” Lance huffed and crossed his arms. Hunk picked him up and twirled him around, knowing it was one of the things that instantly cheered him up. A couple of things Lance enjoyed Hunk doing was picking him up. It was ironically how their relationship started.

_They’d been roommates for their few years at the academy. They’d come back to their dorm and Hunk would often listen to him complain about his fleeting girlfriends and was the one who helped him come to term with his still crumbling heterosexuality and coming to terms with the fact he’s had crushes on boys and has a rather stereotypical way of displaying it. Hunk had been his number 1 support. It was probably the reason Lance had fallen super hard. Unlike most of the boys he had been wistfully pining which resembled schoolboys pulling pigtails, Lance was rather touchy feely with Hunk._

_It started with the casual way he laid on Hunk when he was tired. Hunk never complained about it and often rubbed Lance’s head, even if Lance was distracting him from his various homework assignments. When movie night came around, it amped up to cuddling. At first Lance was spluttering and full on ‘no homo’, but after a while Lance was sprawled across Hunk as they ate their snacks and made sarcastic remarks about the movie in question if it was particularly bad. Their friendship status increased from casual lounging during movie night, to just casual lounging all the time. When Lance got awfully homesick, Hunk would sit him down and hug away his tears. He was far too nice to him. He had been warm and soft, and the words he had been whispering were soothing and. He had fallen incredibly hard. In that moment Lance realized he was eternally screwed._

_“Feeling better now?” He asked, his eyes kind and his smile warm. Lance nodded his head and wiped away the tears and runny nose. He was glad his flustered blush was covered by red cheeks from crying. Impeccable timing. Or devastating timing, when Lance thought back upon it. Relationship status from friends to more than friends could have gone far more quickly and less rocky had he not been such a bisexual in denial. God fucking damn why did he have to be the breathing incarnation of ‘no homo’. He felt like he had been pining after a straight guy at the time. He had never been so wrong._

_After he realized his feelings for Hunk were far more than platonic bros just being dudes, he began to avoid physical contact like the plague. Ducking for cover from hugs, stopping the casual lounging during movie nights, Hunk noticed the lack of affection rather quickly.  It was to the point that it even became obvious outside of the dorms. When it began to impair their ability to function as a pair in academic activities, Hunk wanted to know what was up with his friend._

_It was after class, when they were able to pull back into the silent loneliness of their dorm room, that Hunk attempted to breach the topic._

_“Lance, you okay? You’ve been kind of dodgy lately.” He cautiously asked. Lance nodded his head, giving a strangled and hitched ‘uh hm’. He didn’t even turn around to face Hunk, preferring to fleet away towards his bunk._

_“Y-yeah perfectly fine, dude. Kind of stressed with all of the exams that are gonna be coming up soon, you know?” Lance’s reply was hasty as he attempted to terminate the subject then and there. Hunk raised an eyebrow. There was a long silence between them, Lance felt a nervous sweat run along his back._

_“Exams don’t start until a couple of months from now.” Shit. Shit shit shit shit shit shit shi- Lance pull yourself together_ **you can do this** _. You’re Lance Charles Sanchez McClain. It’s just Hunk, your roommate and the guy you’ve been pining after for like, the past 3 months. Fuck he was screwed. Suddenly he felt his feet being lifted off the ground. He looked around confused before spotting the perpetrator of the sudden aerial lift. He began to squirm, attempting to loosen the grip Hunk had on him._

_“Come on Hunk, put me down!” He jittered, attempting to hide the cracks in his voice. God he was so fucking flustered. Hunk shook his head and turned him around so that they were facing one another._

_“Not until you tell me why you’ve been avoiding me.” Hunk attempted to keep a firm eye contact with Lance, but he kept looking away, unable to stare him in the eye. It was kind of weird, how he started acting around him. He tried to hide the fact his voice cracked whenever he got him by surprise, or mask the furious blush on his face. Hunk had noticed the behaviour for a while now, and he kind of had an inkling of an idea why Lance was avoiding him, and he hoped he was right because gosh was Lance cute and he loved the amount of affection he displayed. It made Hunk feel loved._

_Lance was like a giant bundle of happiness, salt and joy and times of enjoyment he rarely had before the Garrison. He had fun, he had friends,_ **but not like Lance** _. Nothing as casual or as personal, never the lounging, the occasional salt, the complete trust with one another’s issues and it was nice. He’d been meaning to ask Lance for a while, he was kind of waiting for a good opportunity, or just a good place, and he felt like he knew the perfect place for someone like Lance._

_“Lance?” Lance turned his eyes slightly to look into Hunk’s, shining bright with intent, reminding him of warm hearth. Lance felt himself falling deeper, wanting to turn away, but fuck it. Honestly, Hunk was still holding him up, nothing could be more embarrassing than this. “Do you like me?”_

_Well damn he stood corrected. Lance felt his face heat up, but he nodded his head meekly. God he was obvious, about as obvious as a dandelion on green grass, “…and what if I do?” He should just shut up, stop digging his grave deeper than it needed to be, hoping rejection would-_

_“Do you wanna go on a cosplay date with me?” There was a bright smile on Hunk’s face. Lance felt his arms, legs and head go numb._

_“What.” The robotic reply._

_“…do you wanna go on a cosplay date with me?” the reply was shyer this time. Lance wasn’t dreaming. Holy jeez-its he wasn’t dreaming. This was real, this was real and really really happening to him. His heart skipped a beat, and then the words hit him full force._

_“You want to go on a cosplay date?” He asked incredulously, finding it hard not to laugh. He could honestly just imagine how that excursion would go. All the money he had saved up, gone in 10 minutes. Hunk nodded his head._

_“Is that alright with you?” He was waiting for the confirmation, despite already knowing the answer, if Lance jokingly said no, he was positive Hunk was in the position to drop him, and if Hunk knew he would say no jokingly, which he was positive Hunk knew he had a chance of doing, he was going to drop him._

_“Perfect.” They found themselves in the same position for what felt longer than a minute, “Could you pull me in?” Lance asked suddenly. Hunk mumbled a surprised ‘oh, sure’ before he felt soft lips – which tasted like lip balm, god bless Lance for his infernal beauty regime – pressed against his. “Nerd.” He heard Lance call him affectionately. Within the next few seconds he was being smothered between Hunk’s arms, face glued to his. Lance’s strangled cries of ‘can’t breathe!’ were filled with playful joy. He could get used to this._

_They ended up spending the rest of the night talking some things over anime, about the fact Hunk was actually pan, which, Lance realized, was unsurprising when he thought back on it, things about their relationship – mostly Lance’s continuous flirting with girls and Hunk being perfectly a-okay with that (Lance was polyamorous and if he wanted to date someone else too, Hunk wasn’t going to be there to stop him, just ya know, give him a heads up.) – and where exactly they would do this date with the important details: who do they cosplay and do they couple cosplay? Very very important information they had a while to work over._

At the Galaxy Garrison, their relationship was far more casual, coming off as bros being dudes, keeping pda like kissing and cuddle piles to their dorm room instead. On the Castle of Lions was a far, far more different story. Maybe it was the fact that Lance had been flirting with Allura the first time they met that didn’t tip any of the other paladins, the princess or Coran off, even if at times they made it glaringly obvious. They honestly weren’t hiding? It just seemed like attempting to save the universe from a galactic dic(k)tator seemed to have everyone’s minds on other things, like not dying. Personally not dying was of top importance, especially with their lousy fighting skills.

“Put me down, I’m gonna lose a heel!” Lance snorted, rather amused by the situation, the heels dangled loosely on his feet, the dress twirling around, glittering in the glass reflection of the opposing mirror.

“Okie dokie.” He pulled Lance in for chaste kiss, and allowed him to rebalance himself on his heels. When sturdy enough, he looked up to Hunk – not a difficult feat, seeing as Allura’s heels brought them to almost the exact same height than the slight difference they had had before hand.

“Did you just say ‘okie dokie’?” Lance had to cover his mouth with his hand, honestly finding the fact Hunk had said ‘okie dokie’ to be a real knee jerker.

“Yup.” He huffed his chest proudly, Lance began to snort more. He playfully nudged his shoulder in between laughs.

“Nerd.” He said affectionately. Their vibe was instantly killed by a cough, bringing them both back to the shocking reality that they weren’t alone. Well.

They both turned around to stare at a grinning Allura, hands clasped together in dazzled glee, for which Lance had an idea as to why she was over excited by this, and Coran, a clenched fist hiding his mouth, the one who had made the loud coughing noise.

“We’ll be leaving you then, wig’s in the cabinet, we’ll be seeing you later at supper.” Coran pointed to the opposite side of the room, a large glistening white cabinet stood out between all of the rest, extruding slightly from the wall.

“Wonderful team bonding, Paladins. Legs are pillars that support Voltron and one another.” She winked, a large grin on her face, a small thumbs up could be visible from her side as they both made their exit of the room. The doors closed behind them, leaving both Hunk and Lance in silence.

“20 bucks says the entire ship knows by supper.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt fic from [my tumblr](http://celestialscrolls.tumblr.com) !! I've been crying since i went to go jokingly read "la chancla" with some friends and km there are typos up the wazoo. Time to correct all 3 of my fics :^)
> 
> edit: ty kawaiirun for pointing out all of the typos. Honestly. I ran this through 6 different people how????


End file.
